She Can Have Me Killed
by SpaceCadetta
Summary: Logan Hunter just moved to Chicago to live with his Dad's new wife and his kids. From having to leave his hometown to having to live and be the step-brother of his arch nemesis, he hates his life. But things start looking up when he meets the beautiful Rocky Blue. The only problem is her brother is apart of a gang that doesn't like him. Just maybe, that girl can have him killed.


She Can Have Me Killed

Chapter 1: The Girl Of My Dreams

"Logan, hurry up! We need to get these boxes in before five o'clock so I can sign you into John Hughes High School," my dad calls.

"I'm hurrying!" I holler in annoyance.

"Need some help Logan?" my step-brother ten year old Flynn asked. I grinned at him and gave him my three boxes. "Whoa dude! I didn't mean it!"

"So?" I asked. He grumbled and scowled at me while I went to the moving truck to get the rest of the boxes. It was only two steps up when I bumped into my nemesis, Cecelia Jones, from summer camp a few years ago.

"Ow!" she complained. "Watch where you're going, Little Scooter! You're not blind!"

"Sorry, Sissy, but it's not my fault you're light on your feet," I snort. She glares at me as I walk up the stairs with the last two boxes.

"Hi Logan. It's nice to have you here helping out," Mrs. Jones says. I smile at her.

"It's kinda nice to be here," I reply, saying kinda quietly. She smiles as I take the last two boxes to my room. _My room is little_, I think as I set my boxes down on my bed. I look at my blue chair in the middle of my room, which was facing a flat screen TV. I took out my clothes as my dad walks in.

"C'mon Logan, I have to sign you into John Hughes High. You can do this later," he says, pulling me by the arm. I groan as he pulls me out the door in the living room.

"Dad, can't be do this next week? It's already Thursday!" I protest. He narrows his eyes at me as he starts his Chevy Silverado.

"I won't let you miss two days of school! Not like last year!" he says. I could hear his voice rise.

"Dad, it was only a couple of times," I mumble.

"A couple of times!?" he yells. "You missed school for almost fifty days! Not to mention you got kicked out for fighting! You better be lucky I was dating Georgia at the time." I stare at my feet, playing with his hands. I hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry dad," I apologize. He stops at a red light and turns to me.

"I know, son, so try not to mess this up for your old man," he says. The next fifteen minutes we rode in silence.

* * *

"Dad, can I go to the bathroom?" I ask. He nods and I quickly step out the room, not really using the bathroom. I felt a vibration on my leg, which made me chuckle. I took it out to read a text. **One text from Abby, **it read. I sighed and took it out.

_Look, babe, I'm sorry for breaking up with you after you moved. Can you please forgive me? We can start over, right? Text me back when you get the chance. -Abby_

I roll my eyes and text her back. **No. -Logan,** I text back. Short and sweet. I sigh and lean against a locker, closing my eyes. Ever since my dad married Mrs. Jones, my life has been miserable! First I had to move away from my hometown and leave my girlfriend, Abby, and my best friends, Ricky, Sammy and Michael. Then I had to become the step-brother of the most obnoxious girl in the world, Cecelia Jones, and now I have to be the new kid at this dumb high school.

"You know, that's not the best sleeping spot. I'd try the bench over there," I heard a girls voice say. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl wearing a white 'I Heart Dance' shirt with a pink skirt with black and white leggings with white heels grinning at me. Her brown hair was curly and she had on a visible coat of lip gloss with gold hoop earrings. _Whoa Zam,_ I think. She was hot. I smile at her. _My day just got better!_

"Nope, I love to sleep stand," I joke back. She smiles wider and extends her hands out.

"Raquel Blue. But everybody calls me Rocky," she says. I shake her hand.

"I'm Logan Hunter. I just moved here," I explain.

"New kid, huh?" she asks. I nod. "Don't worry. The people at this school are nice." Just then, this tall boy wearing a red shirt and black skinny jeans with red and black converse. He had a black jacket on with a cigarette in his mouth.

"C'mon Rocky. Mom's home waiting," he says, his eyes softening at the sight of her. But once he saw me, they darkened. "Who's this?" he asked in a low, threatening voice.

"This is the new kid, Ty. His name is Logan Hunter," Rocky says, beaming at me. "I was just telling him about our school."

"Well, we have to go. Mom's ordering Chinese tonight and I don't want dad to eat it all," Ty says. "If he comes home tonight," I hear him mumble. Then he gently pulls her towards the exit.

"Okay Ty. Bye Logan! See you at school tomorrow," she hollers at me, smiling. I smile back and wave.

_Oh my zam, _I thought, _I think I'm in love._

* * *

"Ow!" I say as I bumped into person in the hallway.

"Sorry. After-school work is horrible," I hear a familiar voice say.

"Tinka? When did you start going here?" I ask, looking her in the eyes.

"Oh, hi Logan," she says shyly. She used to have a crush on me back when she lived in my home town. Then she and her brother, Gunther Hessenheffer, moved to Chicago. "Almost ten years ago when I moved here," she said matter-a-factly. She started blushing.

"Tinka, what's taking you so- oh. Who are you?" this girl with a thick New York accent asked me. She was short with kind of a light brown hair and wore black headphones with black shorts and a white shirt with splatters of colors all over it with black combat boots.

"I'm Logan. I just moved here," I replied.

"Ohhhh! You're the 'cute guy' Tinka's always talking about! Boy what a crush she has on you!" she admits. I start blushing slightly while Tinka finishes putting her book in her locker. Then she slapped the girl's back hard.

"Well, look at the time! We have to meet some friends at Crusty's! Gotta go, bye Logan!" Tinka says quickly, glaring daggers at her friend as she pushes her toward to exit. I slightly chuckled as my dad stepped out of the office. I acted like I was walking towards him.

"What took you so long?" he asked, walking to the exit.

"I bumped into some old friends," I state plainly.

"Oh, well you start school tomorrow," he says. I start to complain, but he stares at me as if to say 'Don't Push Me.' I stayed quiet as we got into the car. As long as I was in classes with Rocky, nothing can go wrong.

* * *

**Sabrina: Hey guys. Tasha is out somewhere- (Is interrupted by muffled voices.)**

**Tasha: Help!**

**Sabrina: IGNORE THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyways, I- I mean WE deleted Is Love Worth It because it wasn't working out and plus, it seemed wack. So we hope you like this one because it's awesome- (Gets tackled by Tasha.) Woah!**

**Tasha: She tied me up and put duct tape over my mouth! Oh, we're on the air. Heeeeeeeey, guys!**

**Sabrina: Well, I have to go home now.**

**Tasha: Yeah, and I have to do to my sisters house. Bye!**

**Sabrina: Bye! Oh yeah, and look out for our next story. It's going to be called Our Life, and it's little drabbles of Cece and Rocky's friendship.**

**Tasha: Yeah. That'll be all Sabrina, guys. So if you wonna riot, just go on-**

**Sabrina: (Tackles.) DON'T TELL THEM WHERE I LIVE! Bye!**


End file.
